


Action & distraction

by CreatingRoyalChaos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Creampie, Established Relationship, Ft Kuroo’s bad dirty talk, Hand Jobs, Kenma being an angry video game boi, Kuroo calling Kenma kitten, M/M, Riding, kuroo being a distraction, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingRoyalChaos/pseuds/CreatingRoyalChaos
Summary: Kenma asks his boyfriend not to distract him while he’s fighting a difficult boss, of course Kuroo just can’t help himself.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207
Collections: kuroken s





	Action & distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this fic purely because I still can’t beat the Nameless King in Dark Souls III? Yes, yes I did
> 
> 6969 word count, you know I had to do it

'You died'

Kenma pouted at the monitor as the dreaded red text appeared on screen once again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd seen it at this point, how many times he'd been defeated by the same damn boss. He sighed lightly. He wouldn't let it defeat him. He'd just go again. Clicking a button on the controller his character appeared back in the world. He ran from the bonfire, back to the boss area, large castle walls rising high around him. With another press of the button his character was wading through the misty wall, coming to stand on a foggy floor, looking out into the dim sky.

Then appeared a large creature, gliding effortlessly through the clouds and momentarily blocking out the light from the sun. It flapped its majestic feathered wings, soaring down to land with a heavy quake and a roar. A top the feathered stormdrake sat a large figure, shielded by armour and holding a gigantic sword in his right hand.

Kenma hated him, he was beyond frustrated with the boss at this point. He ran forward, taking a lunge at the drake before it could strike, a roaring jet of flames shooting straight at him which he only just managed to dodge. He tactically pressed the buttons, healing every time he'd take a heavy hit. He was concentrating hard, having managed to get to the second phase of the boss, when his door swung open.

"Hi Kenma." Came a chirpy voice, which startled the other, making him miss a dodge and be speared by the boss. The familiar red font flashed back up on screen again. Kenma pouted, gaze moving over to the door where his boyfriend was stood, closing the door behind himself. "Oh, you died." He hummed, head turning to the screen as he approached the bed where Kenma was sat.

"Kuroo." He sighed, a little frustrated. The older boy took a seat on the bed beside him, wrapping an arm gently around his waist and pressing a kiss on his cheek. "What're you doing here?" 

Kuroo pouted at him. "Is that anyway to greet your loving boyfriend?" He asked, squeezing his hip. "I wanted to see you and your mum let me in."

"I'll have to tell her to stop doing that." Kenma hummed thoughtfully, giving the other a small smile when he heard him exclaim in protest. "Thanks for coming, it's nice to see you, but don't distract me again."

"What're you playing?" Kuroo asked, resting his head on one hand.

"Dark souls." He replied, picking up the controller again. "Three." He added quickly after.

"Is it hard?" Kuroo removed his arm from the other. He loved to watch his boyfriend play video games, even if he didn't have much of a clue about them himself. Kenma was always in his element when playing a video game, so focused and absorbed in what he was doing. And Kuroo thought him rather skilled, enjoying the way his nimble fingers jumped between the buttons. Kenma looked to him with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Do you want a go?" He asked with a small smile. Letting Kuroo have a go wouldn't impeded his progress or set him back and maybe it would make him understand why he didn't want to be disturbed.

"Sure." He shrugged, taking the controller as Kenma offered it to him. He looked at the smaller boy unsurely. "How do I play?"

Kenma instructed him which buttons did what and how to control the character, Kuroo continuously pressing the rolling dodge button when he'd been shown it. He laughed to himself, swinging the sword rapidly through the air, slicing at nothing. Kenma fondly shook his head, his boyfriend was so easily entertained.

"You've got to go in there, through the fog." Kenma instructed, seeing Kuroo do as he was told, the character once again wading through into the boss area. 

"He looks kinda like me." The older boy observed, facing the character towards the camera. Kenma smiled softly, if there was character creation in the games he was playing he liked to model them after his boyfriend.

Moments later in soared the stormdrake, landing to the ground with a crash. Kuroo ran around in circles for a moment before Kenma elbowed him, telling him to concentrate. He managed to get one hit in on the boss.

"Not so tough, not so tough." He chuckled, only moments later being blasted with a jet of flames, then hit with the gigantic sword the figure riding him was clutching. "Eh?" He exclaimed as the character let out a scream and fell to the floor, the familiar red text showing up on the screen. "Well that was bullshit." He huffed.

"It's meant to be hard." The younger boy explained. Kuroo was determined now, heading straight back to the boss to have another go. This attempt went no better, the captain huffing. "Now you know how hard it is will you not distract me, I've been trying forever to beat this boss."

"Sure darling." Kuroo sighed, handing him back the controller and flopping back down on the bed, still keeping a close eye on the screen so he could watch his boyfriend play. He was far more skilled than he was and had clearly fought this boss many times with the way he was dodging each move knowingly. With a final swing the stormdrake's health hit zero and the screen faded to black.

"Oh did you beat him?" Kuroo asked, propping himself up on his elbows, watching as the drake came back onto screen collapsing to the floor.

"No." The setter replied, eyes still deeply concentrated on the screen.

"Then what's with the cut scene?" The other asked.

"He's just changing to his second form." Kenma explained. "Now I've gotta fight the Nameless King."

"That seems kinda dramatic." His boyfriend muttered as the figure that had been riding the creature, plunged the sword into his mount's head with shaking hands, lighting erupting and a storm spiralling around them. He heard the other hum, still more concentrated on the screen.

As much fun as it was to watch his boyfriend, he had wanted more from him. He loved just sitting in the other's company but today he wanted contact, even a simple cuddle. Although he wouldn't complain if he got more. The thought made a deep heat settle in his stomach, feeling a stirring in his pants. He knew the other had asked him not to disturb him until he'd defeated this boss, but he couldn't help himself, he didn't have the patience.

When those formidable red words appeared on screen again he took that as his chance. Maybe with all of his boyfriend's frustrations at the game he'd have some steam to blow off. He moved his hand, resting it on the blonde's hip. Kenma's eyes flicked to him momentarily before returning to the monitor screen as he started the boss fight anew.

Kuroo traced his fingers up, coming underneath the younger's t-shirt and brushing against the soft skin on his stomach. He got no reaction, the other too absorbed in the video game. He pouted. The less attention Kenma paid to him, the more he wanted. He took that as a challenge.

He sat up, moving so the he was behind Kenma, with the smaller boy between his legs. The setter shifted on the edge of the bed, leaning back into his boyfriend's broad chest. He liked it when he was close to Kuroo, the other boy was much bigger than himself and he always felt safe and cozy when he embraced him.

His fingers were still pressing rapidly at the buttons, eyes fixed on the boss to dodge each intricate attack. That's when he felt the other's long fingers slipping underneath his top again, coming to rest on his stomach. Kenma didn't question it, he knew his boyfriend enjoyed being close to him and very much liked cuddles. What he did question was the same fingers sliding higher, lifting his top up, then feeling a pinch at one of his nipples.

"Kuroo?" He asked unsurely, fingers faltering on the buttons. He gasped at the sensation, but also at the fact that whilst his guard was down the boss had swung at him, taking him down to half health.

"Don't let me distract you, you were doing so well." Kuroo hummed in his ear. His voice had dropped an octave and the tone sent a shiver down Kenma's spine. He tried to concentrate, drinking an estus flask to gain back his health and dodging the massive beast, barely being able to get any hits in.

He could feel Kuroo's large hands against him, trailing up and down his torso. The movement was innocent enough but Kenma felt ashamed to admit that the simple touches made him feel warm inside and left him wanting more. The older boy was breathing lowly by his ear as his hands slowed. He leaned back as far as he could into his boyfriend's chest, suddenly feeling lips against the back of his neck.

The lips were hot, pressing wet kisses against his skin. He tried to hide the small whimper he made, shifting slightly on the bed. That's when he felt one of those big hands tracing down his torso and slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts.

"Kuroo." His voice trembled, feeling his hand pressing to the small bulge that was forming.

"Yes kitten?" He murmured hotly against his skin, moving around to the side of his neck and sucking lightly. He palmed the younger a little rougher, hearing him let out a restrained whine. He chuckled lowly. Kenma always tried to hide how good he was feeling, always too shy to make those sweet noises that Kuroo knew he could eventually draw out of him. A small hitch in the other's breath prompted Kuroo to delve deeper, pushing his hand into his underwear and wrapping long fingers around the blonde's stiffening cock.

His small hands were trembling around the controller, dropping down into his lap. Kuroo tutted in his ear, bringing his free hands to lift the controller back up, covering one of Kenma's hands in his own.

"Don't stop now kitten, you were doing so well." He praised, resting his thumb over the younger boy's and helping him control the character out of the way of an incoming attack. Kenma really didn't feel like carrying on right now, even with all the berating he had given his boyfriend to not distract him and let him defeat the boss. So he carried on, worried Kuroo might stop touching him if he did.

The older boy was stroking him, slowly, almost lazily with a loose grip, his other hand falling from the controller to instead rest on his hip, rubbing small circles there. Kenma whined softly, desperately wanting more contact but not wanting to ask for it. He tried to focus on the game, but his mind kept wandering back to the hand around his cock and how teasing it was. 

He was in the second phase of the boss once again, just about a managing to keep his composure. Kuroo's thumb rubbed over his slit before running around the rim of his swollen head. The younger panted out a few heavy breaths, eyes slipping shut momentarily to revel in the pleasure. As they did there was an awful noise from the screen, the Namless King having impaled his character on the end of his sword, lifting them into the air and throwing the back to the ground. There was a sickening crunch and a scream and the those red words again. "Oh dear." He heard the older boy say.

Kenma sighed, half in relief and half in frustration. At least he could just concentrate on Kuroo touching him now, without any distractions, then he could go back to playing after. He lowered his hands, head turning so he could look up at his boyfriend whose hand had annoyingly stopped its movements. He cocked his head slightly, giving the other a questioning gaze.

"Carry on Kitten." He purred and Kenma saw the wicked glint in his eyes. 

"But Kuroo-" He tried to protest, the other's lips pressing against his own cutting him off. The younger boy stifled a moan, melting seamlessly into the kiss, letting Kuroo take control and flick his tongue across his lower lip, giving a small nibble before pressing in and moving against his own.

"I like to watch you play, won't you show me." He murmured softly against the blonde's lips. Kenma nodded dumbly, just wanting to please the other. 

"W-will you carry on touching me?" His voice was hopeful and Kuroo noted how pretty he sounded.

"Of course kitten." He cooed, cupping his boyfriend's cheek and kissing him deeply again, giving a small squeeze around his cock, earning a light gasp from the younger boy. "Come on." He hummed, encouraging him to turn back to the screen. Kenma did as he was told, going back to the game, still only half concentrating on it.

Kuroo was stroking him a little faster now, grip also tighter. The blonde had to force himself to keep his eyes open, desperately wanting to just lean into his boyfriend and melt into the pleasure. But he also wanted to please him, and do as he wanted. He loved his boyfriend so much, he kept him right, when he'd forget to sleep or eat because he was so engrossed in his games, he'd tuck him in and cuddle him close or make him lunch. He also always somehow knew when he needed to take care of his primal urges, before Kenma even knew himself, and the older boy was nothing if not generous in bed. So it was the least he could do to please him too.

He was letting out little soft noises, cock twitching under the older boy's touch. Kuroo's lips were back on his neck, kissing and sucking, hot and messy. Kenma whined at the subtle scrape of teeth against his skin, head falling back on the other's shoulder, still just about managing to watch the screen through his hazy gaze. Kuroo had found that the younger's neck was very sensitive and he loved to take advantage of that fact.

Kenma could feel the older boy's hardness pressing into his back. Usually he'd give him a hand, quite literally, but since he'd been told to play his game, he made sure not to disobey, not matter how much he just wanted to toss the controller away.

Kuroo's wrist flicked effortlessly, twisting at the base and thumb paying special attention to the leaking head of his cock. The smaller boy was panting and squirming between his legs, shifting back against the erection that had formed in his pants. Whilst he had been tempted to let the blonde touch him when he'd looked up at him with big eyes earlier on, he knew he'd have his fun soon enough. Kenma was making such sweet noises now, small whines and panting breaths, the controller clearly shaking in his hand, although Kuroo had to give it to him, he was still doing a good job despite the intense distraction.

"Sound so pretty kitten." He cooed in the younger's ear, tracing his tongue down the side of it before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Kenma's breath hitched, then he let out a gentle moan. Kuroo's hand was so big, enveloping most of his cock and giving him a delicious amount of friction. His own fingers that were still tapping at the buttons, faltering as he felt a wave of pleasure coarse through him, his cock giving a hard throb. 

"Kuroo." He gritted, choking out a moan. His eyes closed for a moment but opened just as quickly when he felt the controller vibrating in his hand. He'd taken a large blow from the boss, losing half his health.

"You'd better heal sweetheart." Kuroo hummed, having finally released his ear from his mouth. Kenma nodded, pressing the button to drink an estus flask and heal his character. He went back to the fight dodging and attacking, little by little eating away at the bosses health.

He was finally getting used to the sensation and having to concentrate during it. That is until Kuroo released his cock, which he let out an indignant whine at, and moved lower, taking his balls in his hand and rolling the heated skin between his fingers.

Kenma could feel his cock twitching, hot and heavy between his legs. With one last squeeze of his boyfriend's hand he felt his stomach coil as he spilled thick streams of cum into the fabric of his boxers. He moaned loudly, blushing at the sound as he leant back against his boyfriend's strong chest. A few moments later his body relaxed, his breathing slowing as he blinked drowsily.

From behind him Kuroo tutted, the grin evident in his voice when he spoke. "You made a mess of your pants kitten." Kenma felt an embarrassed flush run up his face when the older boy pulled his hand from his underwear and he saw his fingers covered in his cum. His face got even hotter when he watched Kuroo bring his fingers up and suck them into his mouth.

The blonde watched, slack jawed, ashamed to say he could feel his cock twitching to life again. The captain's eyes flicked to meet his own, a hungry glint flashing when their gazes met. When he'd finished he dropped his shiny hand to the bed, smirking at his boyfriend. "Delicious." 

Kenma leaned in quickly, forcefully smashing their lips together and pressing his tongue in. Shortly after he moved to the older boy's neck, lavishing it in open mouthed kisses, reaching a hand to rub at Kuroo through his trousers. The other's hand enclosed around his own, stopping the movement as quickly as it had stared. He pulled back, giving him a confused look.

"You forgot about your game." Kuroo finally said, tilting his head in the direction of the monitor, Kenma realising he was back at the bonfire, the button must've been pressed when he'd dropped the controller. "You carry on playing, I don't wanna distract you."

"Bit late for that." Kenma huffed, quirking an eyebrow. He looked down, seeing a bulge in the front of the older boy's trousers. "But what about you?"

"Don't worry kitten you'll still be taking care of me." He answered coyly, seeing the younger giving himself a confused look before he was being lifted into his lap, letting out a startled squeak. He could now feel the other's cock poking into his arse, Kuroo speeding his legs, so Kenma's would also be spread. "Now just get comfortable." He said lowly in his ear. "Let's get you out of these." He tugged at the waist band of the younger's messy underwear, helping him to shuffle out of them. "Much better."

Kenma felt the cold air against him, now only having the t-shirt he was wearing, which happened to be Kuroo's, to keep him warm. He didn't complain though, more curious as to what his boyfriend had planned. 

Kuroo handed him back the controller which had fallen to the bed when Kenma had came in his pants. He decided to carry on playing since it's what the other wanted. The older boy's hands stroked across his legs, stilling so he could dig his fingers into the inside of his thighs.

Kenma felt him begin to rut into him, grinding against his backside and kneading at his thighs. Hot lips were back on his neck, kissing messily and hearing the other grunt right in his ear. He loved the noises his boyfriend made, always so deep and raspy, just his voice alone could turn him on and it was. He could feel his cock hardening again, from where it was partially tucked under the other's large top that he wore. The roll of his hips was making Kenma feel flushed, his body heating up, but it wasn't enough to distract him from the boss, which he had made significant progress against.

"Doing so well kitten." He heard Kuroo say, voice breathy and tight. It sent a shiver down his spine. The tone and the praise, god he loved it when he praised him. He wasn't sure whether it was for the job he was doing in the game or for how pliantly he was sat in his boyfriend's lap, but he didn't care. He let out a small whine at the next roll of his hips, the other going still moments after. "Do you need more sweetheart?" Kuroo asked gently.

Kenma quickly nodded. He heard the older boy chuckle, shuffling the smaller boy forward slightly so he could reach for the zip on his own pants. The blonde heard this, and felt the subtle slap of the other's cock against his back and cleft of his arse only moments later. Those big hands reached around the front of him again, gripping his thighs and tipping the younger boy back against his chest so his legs were partially suspended in the air, bent at the knee.

Kuroo quickly leaned over to the bedside table where he knew he'd left a small bottle of lube from the last time he'd been here. He reached out with one hand, grabbing it then sitting back upright, keeping the younger boy's legs spread.

Flicking open the cap he squeezed out the lube over three of his fingers, coating them in the slick substance. The bottle was tossed aside and moments later Kenma felt a wet finger, slowly circling his entrance. He gasped lightly, the anticipation always got to him. Kuroo didn't leave him waiting long though, deftly pushing in the single digit until it reached the knuckle. He made a soft noise, desperately wanting to throw the controller away and tell his boyfriend to get on with it. He knew he wouldn't be happy if he did though.

Kuroo was enjoying this far to much. Whilst his hands were paying attention to the younger boy's body, his eyes were concentrated on flicking between the screen and Kenma's fingers on the controller. He watched him dodge, attack, heal, moves intricate and well timed, despite the predicament he was in. Kuroo loved those fingers, as small and lithe as they were, so clever, the same fingers that would set to him on the volleyball court, that calculated their next move so carefully, that could trick the opponents with a dump.

The older boy hummed subconsciously at the thought, lips finding their way to the side of the blonde's neck again, where small dark marks were already beginning to bloom. He pressed a second finger in, Kenma whining this time, feeling the stretch. He pushed in slowly at first, not wanting to hurt his small boyfriend. Although he already knew the younger wasn't that delicate. He stretched and curved them, Kenma holding back a restrained moan. Kuroo could see that he was hard again, cock leaking across the t-shirt that was overly large for him.

"Feeling good kitten?" He asked deeply, lips curling up into a smile at the sound the blonde made, a whimpering cry as he clenched around those slender fingers. He sometimes thought he'd be able to get off from Kuroo's voice alone. Maybe they'd have to try that sometime.

"Kuroo please." He begged feebly, hearing the other chuckle lowly in his ear, nipping at the skin there. 

"Begging already?" He paused thoughtfully, fingers teasing the younger's insides until he had him squirming in his lap, trying to buck back against them. "But since you sounded so pretty." He pressed his deeper this time, crooking his fingers so he'd meet the point he knew would make Kenma more vocal. He was right. As soon as he did that, the younger gasped and moaned breathily, hips and thighs twitching at the sudden feeling. His head tipped back and hips bucked again, feeling the older boy speed up his movements, hitting deep inside him with each thrust. When the third finger finally pressed in to join the other two, Kenma was panting, throaty moans coming out louder.

"Kuroo, please just- ah... fuck." It was rare that he heard his boyfriend swear, and he knew it was a sign of how desperate he was. He carefully pulled his fingers out, the younger whimpering at the loss. It only took a few small movements, Kuroo lifting the smaller boy up slightly, to get into the perfect position. 

Kenma took a quick look down between his legs seeing the red leaking head of Kuroo's thick cock poking up, pressed against his balls. The older boy picked the lube back up, squeezing a generous amount into his palm and reaching across the setter's thigh to stroke his own cock, slicking it up in preparation. Kenma shuddered at the sight.

Next he felt hands on his hips, moving him into position and then, the blunt poke of his boyfriend's cock against his open hole. Kenma shivered, feeling his stomach tighten. He needed this. He let Kuroo pull his hips down, feeling the head of his cock push into him. He thrummed in a please tone, sound akin to a cat being petted. The noise only grew louder as he sunk further down, the older boy adjusting his own hips so he could press all the way in.

"That's it, purr for me kitten." Kuroo hummed sensually in his ear, grip tightening on the younger's hips so he could lift him up and drop him back down again in a controlled manner. In this position Kuroo was doing all the work, so it was a good thing his boyfriend was small and light. Kenma was panting as he steadied into rhythm, making it even harder to concentrate on his game. But he continued, knowing it would displease his boyfriend if he didn't. "Fuck." Kuroo gritted, it was getting difficult to keep a proper hold on the younger, meaning his thrusts were only shallow. 

He let go for a moment, Kenma falling down into his lap and whining, as he was completely filled by his boyfriend. Kuroo was grumbling to himself as he reached underneath the smaller boy, grabbing the backs of his thighs and tipping him backwards more. Perfect. From the new angle the older boy could buck his hips up, pressing further into the delicious heat of his boyfriend. Kenma moaned, unabashedly this time, letting the other hear him properly enjoying himself for the first time this evening. Kuroo groaned himself, teeth clamping down on the shell of the younger's ear.

"Louder." He asserted, giving a quick and hard thrust. The blonde cried out, wishing he could bring one of his preoccupied hands up to his mouth to muffle the noise.

"Kuroo, my mum might hear." He managed to say through heavy breaths.

"Don't worry, she was listening to music when I came in, she won't be able to hear how good I'm making you feel." He replied slyly, licking a strip along the shell of his ear to sooth the red marks that'd been left there.

"Don't say weird stuff." The younger huffed, blushing at the words. Kuroo brought long fingers to his jaw, pulling his face towards him so he could press a deep and sensual kiss against his lips. Kenma, with some difficulty was trying to keep one eye on the screen, as his boyfriend pushed his tongue feverishly into his mouth. He eventually let his mouth go, realising Kenma would lose all concentration on his game if he didn't.

Each roll of Kuroo's hips was ecstasy for both of them, the younger making small mindless grinding movements against him. The older boy was fucking him with purpose now, grip on his thighs strong to keep him steady. Kenma mewled, wanting nothing more than to grab onto his boyfriend, his grip instead tightening on the controller.

The older boy was rutting into him at a fast unforgiving pace, grunting lowly in his ear. "Kenma." His voice was husky and dripping with lust, making a heat coil in the younger's stomach at how his name fell from his lips. 

He forcefully slammed the button beneath his thumb, more determined than ever to beat this boss now so that he could put all his concentration into his boyfriend. Kuroo continued his grinding thrusts, hitting the deep pleasurable spots inside him. He leant his head against his shoulder, staring blearily to the screen. He had the Nameless King down to half health. He could hear the older boy panting, small guttural groans ringing in his ears. 

"You feel so good kitten." He hummed, groan vibrating lowly in his throat. He nosed at the skin on his neck, pressing against the blooming dark marks. "So perfect for me."

Kenma whined lightly, hips bucking back to meet the other's hard thrusts. "Please Kuroo... oh." His voice came out tight and high, breaths trembling. "Please..." His words gave way to moans, that came out needy, fading out pathetically until he was a whimpering mess. Kuroo kissed his boyfriend's neck gently as he begged for more and more. 

He was amazed at his boyfriend's ability to multitask, sounding so beautifully needy whilst managing to intricately slam down the buttons, tapping rapidly between each one, slicing and stabbing at the Nameless King before rolling out of the way in a dodge or blocking him with his shield. Bolts of lightning struck the ground, just where the character had been moments before, but Kenma had managed to avoid them once again. He quickly used an estus flask, taking him back up to full health, Kuroo noting he only had one remaining now.

"You're doing amazing sweetie." He purred, hand coming round to stroke the smaller boy's leaking cock again. That earned him a hitch of breath and a pretty moan. He saw it as a way to reward his boyfriend for doing so well. He felt the younger tighten around him suddenly, his whole body tensing. If Kuroo hadn't been holding his cock in his hand he would've said the other had cum for the second time that night, but he knew that wasn't the case. He heard the rapid tapping of buttons, eyes instinctively looking up to the screen to see the boss one hit away from defeat, he then noticed that Kenma's character only had half health left, with no estus flasks remaining, no way of healing. This was it, it was make or break. 

Kenma had gone seemingly unresponsive, not even making the smallest of whimpers, despite the still punishing pace Kuroo was setting. He was completely in the zone, in his own world. As good as his boyfriend was making him feel, all of his concentration suddenly snapped to the game. He felt a sudden surge of adrenaline, nerves rising and heart beat quickening even more than it already was.

"Slow down a minute." He said breathily to his boyfriend. Kuroo peered over his shoulder, doing as instructed, knowing how serious Kenma was. He didn't stop fully though, still lightly bouncing the smaller boy in his lap. He tried his best to stay quiet, but he knew his breath was still coming out slightly ragged.

Kenma was dodging swiftly, but as he went to swing his sword when the boss was seemingly open for an attack, the Namless King instead plunged his sword into the ground, a massive wave of electricity surging around him and unfortunately, Kenma's character was in that hit range. There was a loud scream and the screen faded to black, the accursed red text coming into view.

Kuroo winced, his boyfriend had been so close to defeating the boss he'd been struggling with so much. But once again it'd all come to nothing. The other was sat unmoving in his lap. So he tried to comfort him by running a gentle had down his side, having let go of his cock when the situation in the game had become tense. 

"Awh Kenma." He sighed, knowing how annoyed the younger must be feeling right now. "You did so well, that was so close." He pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, the other still not responding.

Kenma just stared, hands shaking. He was so unbelievably frustrated. He let the controller drop from his hands, hitting the floor with a soft thud. Kuroo slowed what small thrusts he was still making, looking to the younger questioningly, being suddenly caught off guard when he turned his upper body quickly, staring at him intensely. He could see anger in his golden eyes, but something else as well, something that made him shiver; determination.

"Kenma, are you okay?" He questioned in concern. The boy looked wild. Without a word, Kenma got to his feet, Kuroo's cock sliding from him messily. The older boy just stared in bewilderment as the younger turned to face him. "Kenma..." He stuttered, utterly confused by his boyfriend's sudden behaviour.

The other stepped forward, chest rising with each heavy breath. He climbed nimbly into the older boy's lap, with his knees pressed to the bed. He took Kuroo's face in both hands, pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. The other groaned into his mouth, hands flying to his hips with a rough grip.

Kenma pushed him down onto the bed forcefully by his shoulders, sitting astride his hips with a hungry gaze bearing into him. Kuroo let out a shaky breath, watching the smaller boy above him, his lithe form holding him down. The blonde licked his lips, shuffling forward, whilst reaching behind himself, taking the older boy's cock in his hand. His breath hitched as supple fingers wrapped around him, guiding his cock to the still wetted hole.

He watched in awe as his boyfriend sunk down, whining weakly as his head tipped back. His hands pressed to the older boy's chest, heaving a strained breath as he looked down at him with a lustful gaze. He rose up and dropped back down, starting a steady rhythm. Kuroo could hear him muttering under his breath.

"Stupid shitty game." He gritted, riding his boyfriend into the mattress. "Stupid fucking boss." He threw his head back, letting out a high-pitched moan that reverberated through the room. Kuroo smirked. So that's what had gotten into him, his boyfriend was just incredibly frustrated at being defeated by the boss once again. "Bastard." He heard him growl.

"You frustrated kitten?" He asked slyly, seeing gleaming gold eyes look down to him. Kenma reached down pressing one hand over his mouth and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Just be quiet and fuck me." Kuroo's eyes rolled up, groaning wetly into the younger's palm. He nodded in agreement, feeling the hand leave his mouth and watching the blonde sit back, starting to ride him again. Whilst one part of the request was hard for Kuroo to follow, always liking to run his mouth, the other part he could definitely do.

He reached around, grabbing a handful of the younger's arse and digging his fingers into the smooth skin, forcing a gasp from the younger's parted lips.

He canted his hips up with some force, watching the smaller boy bounce in his lap, head thrown back in pleasure. Kuroo wanted to talk so bad, wanted to make lewd comments and praise his boyfriend, but he decided against it, biting hard into his lower lip to stop himself. Kenma just needed to work his frustration out, and clearly he thought the best was to do that was to ride his boyfriend's cock until he was an absolute mess.

"Fucking bastard King." He grumbled, leaning further over the other, to grab the duvet either side of his head. He was rocking rhythmically back against him, head dropping between his shoulders and blonde hair falling to cover his face. All Kuroo could see was his black roots.

The way the other was ridding him so feverishly, fucking himself on his cock, using him, had Kuroo extremely turned on. It was always him taking charge, pushing his smaller boyfriend into the mattress and leaving him a moaning incoherent mess, but today Kenma was in charge.

He gasped wheezily at a sudden pressure against his neck, feeling teeth against his skin, biting harshly. His own grip on the smaller boy tightened, digging his nails in until he was sure he'd leave indents. He twisted his head, managing to capture the shell of Kenma's ear between his teeth, giving him a forceful nip.

The other drew back, hissing out a moan which rumbled into a growl, Kenma staring intensely at him. Instead of returning to his neck, he forces their lips together, messily pressing his tongue into the older boy's mouth and sucking on his lower lip. Kuroo thrust harder, deeper, the kiss spurring him on, making his whole body heat up. The younger boy pulled away as a desperate moan ripped from his throat. He was beautiful. Kuroo couldn't help but groan, watching his pretty boyfriend's face twist with pleasure.

"Fuck, Kuroo, m'gonna cum." He cried, hips rocking back of their own accord, letting out a heady moan. The older boy huffed, chest heaving. He moved his hands to the other's hips, roughly pushing him back down each time he rose up, making sure to meet his own upwards thrusts.

Kenma quickly grabbed the t-shirt his boyfriend was wearing, lifting it up over his stomach and toned chest, leaving it to rest there. He then grabbed the t-shirt he was wearing, holding the bottom of it between his teeth. 

Kuroo could now see his hard cock bobbing with each movement, the younger's hands pressing to his bare chest.

"You gonna cum on my cock kitten?" He couldn't stop himself from speaking anymore, it was just too tempting. Kenma shot him a look, eyes turning lidded as a muffled moan escaped passed his lips. He nodded weakly. 

He watched the younger's eyes roll up, then slip closed. Oh, he was definitely close. "Come on kitten, work for it, you want my milk don't you?"

Kenma lightly smacked his chest in disgust, but Kuroo knew he secretly kind of liked it; his horrible dirty talk. 

The younger threw his head back, lips parting silently, his voice caught in his throat. It eventually spilled out, Kenma moaning profusely as his hips jerked. White streams of cum spurted from his cock, coating his boyfriend's stomach in the hot fluid.

Kuroo gritted, biting back a loud moan at the sudden tightness and heat around his cock. Kenma always squeezed him so deliciously when he reached his own climax. A deep groan finally escaped his throat as he pulled the smaller boy down, hips flushed against his own so he could bury himself in deep as he came. His hips stuttered sporadically as he pumped streams of cum into his boyfriends waiting hole.

Kenma collapsed on top of him, their sweaty bodies meeting, the cum on Kuroo's stomach smearing between them. His own body finally relaxed, lying back on the bed and breathing heavily. He stroked a gentle hand through the other's blonde hair, watching him lift his head and rest his chin on his chest. He smiled softly at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"You feeling better?" He hummed, seeing the smaller boy blush, probably embarrassed at his outburst.

"Yeah, thank you." He murmured. "Sorry for getting all annoyed.

"Don't worry, I get it." Kuroo chuckled, hand now coming to stroke across his back. "Even you need to blow off some steam." The younger nodded greatfully, climbing out of his boyfriend's lap, looking down to his t-shirt and seeing it smeared with cum. He grimaced, pulling it off over his head and tossing it into the clothes basket in the corner of the room, leaving him fully bare for his boyfriend to see.

"Sorry about your t-shirt, I'll clean it." He muttered, grabbing his underwear off the floor and briskly pulling them back on. Kuroo hummed sleepily, moving so he was laying length ways on the bed after having grabbed a tissue and cleaned his cock, tucking it neatly back into his underwear. He opened one of his arms out, making a space for Kenma to come and cuddle up next to him as he always liked to do after sex, but instead the boy picked his controller up off of the floor and returned to sitting on the edge of his bed, as he had when Kuroo had first arrived.

"Kenma, what are you doing? Come and cuddle." He pouted, rolling onto his side and resting his chin in his hand.

"I've got to beat this boss." He replied as if the answer were obvious.

"Seriously?" Kuroo mused, quirking an eyebrow at him. "Can't you just have a break, you've been trying for ages." He rolled back over on the bed, hearing the game start up again. He let his eyes slip shut, but they were suddenly opening again moments later and snapping to his boyfriend. "You've still got my cum in you!" His voice came out in an overly loud exclamation.

Kenma sighed, glancing back over his shoulder quickly. He couldn't help but notice how handsome and hot his boyfriend look laying like that, his face still flushed from their previous activity. "Look." He hummed thoughtfully. "I'll either beat this boss and cuddle with you or I'll get too frustrated again and you can fuck me until I calm down, deal?"

Kuroo pondered. Either way it'd be win win for him in the end, so decidedly he replied with a wide grin and a hearty. "Deal, just don’t keep me waiting too long, wouldn’t wanna have to distract you again."

**Author's Note:**

> The best part is this boss is optional so he wouldn’t even have to beat it, but you bet our video game baby is a 100% completionist!!


End file.
